A Promise for the Future
by Elanen
Summary: Returning home from Amsterdam Annie gives Eyal a call. A different ending to Season 3. 3x16 Lady Stardust. Starts right after Henry gives the file on Arthur to Annie. Auggie will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts at the end of Season 3 episode 16, **_**Lady Stardust**_**, right after Annie agrees to work with Henry Wilcox. This story will go AU from there. **

**I am a big Eyal/Annie fan. For those of you who are not, I hope I did not butcher the Auggie and Annie scene too badly. **

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but after thinking about it, this would be a great beginning for a complete rewrite of season four. So if I get enough reviews and interest, I will continue it…**

**This is my first Covert Affairs story so please be kind, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Please Read and Review! I hope you all enjoy! :) **

A Promise for the Future

By Elanen

Take all you know

And you let it go

Inside the snow

Begins to fall

Step to the edge

You and I

And we fall below

Take a breath

Hold my Hand

And now you're not alone

Munich (The Fray)

Annie absently surveyed her room. She was curled up in her armchair in her bedroom listening to the rain pelt outside. It had been a long day. She was glad to be home, but there was an air of melancholy clinging to her that she could not shake. After Amsterdam, Annie thought all she wanted to do was return home, but now that she was here she found that home was lacking.

If she was honest with herself, she missed Eyal. Since returning to DC it had been one thing after another, and she did not know who to trust.

Things were so much simpler with Eyal. He was the one person she knew she could always trust. She suddenly realized how true that was. Even when they had their falling out, he was the one she had called. She had trusted him even then.

She hoped he was doing all right. She hated that he had lost the job he loved because of her. But no, he hadn't lost it, he had walked away. For her.

Annie sighed. Maybe it was Jai's star ceremony that was putting her in this mood. It reminded her how short life truly was.

"_We only get one life. I want to make the best of it."_

This file was not helping that was for sure. She slammed the folder in her lap shut. Arthur possibly connected to a Columbian terrorist group? The Intel implicated Auggie as well. What a mess!

"Walker! You home?" Annie's musings were interrupted by Auggie's appearance. She slipped the folder onto the table by her chair and welcomed her friend.

"You know were not grabbing that beer until Friday, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Auggie felt his way inside. "You know ordinarily this is the moment where I'd make some quip about how I got on the wrong bus or taken the wrong turn at Alberquerque."

"What's going on?" Annie smiled. He should know he never needed an excuse to visit.

"I've been thinking about today. About our lives. There's nothing certain about what we do. There's nothing certain for people like us."

So she wasn't the only one feeling out of sorts.

Auggie took a deep breath. "Now, there's a conversation I've been hoping to have with you for a while now, but I've never found the right time to have it."

"What are you saying?" Annie had never seen Auggie so serious before, and it made her nervous.

"Timing is everything. I wanted to talk now."

"_Timing is everything, Neshama." _Who else had said those words to her recently.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Auggie's hand came up searching for her, and she automatically stepped closer so he could find her. Auggie connected with her side. His hand traveled up her arm and rested on her cheek.

"_Do you have feelings for him? Is this why you are doing all this?" _

"_Why do you keep asking me that?" _

She remembered Auggie's words from Amsterdam, and where this was headed washed over her.

"Auggie?" Annie caught his other hand before it could settle and frame her face. "Auggie? What…I…"

"Annie…"

She pulled his hand from her cheek, but held onto it. "I can't go there with you, Auggie. It would complicate everything. We work together. I…"

Auggie dropped her hand.

"You're my best friend, Auggie. I don't want to lose you." Annie was crying now at the implication of what was on the line.

"Annie don't" Auggie sighed and captured her cheek again. He wiped at her tears. "It is okay. I may not like it," He gave a small laugh, "but I understand." "You are still my best friend, Walker, and you are not going to lose me that easily."

Annie gave a nervous laugh through her tears.

Auggie squeezed her shoulders. "With that being said, why don't I go… and we can pretend this never happened."

"I will see you at work tomorrow, Walker." Annie watched silently as Auggie made his way out.

She sat slowly on the side of her bed. How had she not seen how her friend really felt? She dropped her face into her hands. She missed Eyal. The thought came unbidden to her mind.

"_Why do I always feel like there's something behind what you're telling me?"_

"_Why don't you join me and find out?"_

Eyal had been trying to tell her something. Like he always did. Yet without pushing her. He knew it was too soon after Simon. The time was not right.

But life was short.

She lifted her head from her hands, and fumbled anxiously for her cell phone.

"Miss me already, Neshama?" Eyal's teasing voice came through the line. Annie felt a thrill go through her.

"How's Greece?" There was a long pause, and she figured it out. "I thought you quit Mossad."

"What gave you that Idea, Neshama?" His tone was still amused, but partly apologetic.

"I bet you never even made it to Greece."

"I never even made it out of Europe. Mossad is not big on vacations."

Annie laughed lightly. She was pleased he had his job back.

"So where are you?"

Eyal laughed. "You know I cannot tell you that." Annie smiled. She suspected he would tell her anyway if she pushed, but she wouldn't.

"What's going on, Annie?" The Israeli spy rightfully surmised there was more to this call.

" You were right, Eyal." Her words were opportune for a riposte, but something in the way she said them held him back, and he waited her out.

"Timing is everything. I have just been given some very incriminating Intel on someone in my agency, and I have to follow it through."

He wasn't sure how the two went together or where this was going, so he addressed the latter. "Do you need my help?"

"Maybe, but that's not why I called."

"Why did you call, Annie?"

"I wanted you to know…I wanted to make sure you knew…" Annie gathered her thoughts. "I want to see that sunset. With _You_. When the time is right." She tried to convey her meaning behind her words just as he had done.

"Then we will, Annie." His words were full of conviction. "And I look forward to that day."

She gave a half laugh in relief at his words, and few new tears spilled down her cheeks. There was a long lull as they both held onto their connection.

"I am glad you called…and you will call again if you need my assistance with your Intel?" He questioned.

"I will call, Neshama."

When Eyal came back his words were low and full of promise, and she knew he was affected by what she had said. "And I will come."

Annie smiled into the phone and let herself fall back onto her pillow. A rare sense of peace stole over her heart.

"Goodnight, Eyal."

"Goodnight, Annie."

Girl you know

It terrifies me

And I don't know why

There you go

You paralyze me

And I don't know why

Everything

Is black and white and grey

Walls are shaking

When you're touching me

Changes everything

When you're close to me

Munich (The Fray)

**Author Note: As far as I know Annie has never called Eyal Neshama before. He would instantly realize the meaning if she did. **

**Please Review :) **


	2. Author Note

Quick update: I thought I would let all my followers know that I have started the sequel to _A Promise for the Future_. You can find it in my profile under _Season 4 Rewrite_.

The first chapter is up. It was suppose to have a few star dividers between sections, but after I posted it, they disappeared. I will try to have this fixed in chapter two.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this one! :)


End file.
